Liar
by BreathlessBlueRabbit
Summary: Las mentiras tienen un limite, pueden llevarte a perder todo lo que más quieres. KiKuro


_**Hola! asdfg u_ú está es mi pareja favorita .w. xd a pesar de eso no soy capaz de escribir hard de ellos e-é a saber por qué xd encontré esto por ahí, es de hace tiempo :c así que conserva mi pasado oscuro (? e-é uwu y eso... (?) espero les guste~ QwQ**_

_**-o-**_

_**-Liar-**_

Como siempre Kuroko Tetsuya se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos al practicar, sin demostrarlo, claro. Nadie notaba el cambio que presentaba y el agradecía bastante ese hecho, pues no era alguien a quien le gustara expresar lo que sentía o pensaba. Al terminar la práctica soltó un pesado suspiro, señal de un claro agotamiento. Fijó su mirada en el causante de su actual inestabilidad.

Kise Ryouta, el joven del rostro más hermoso según todos los estudiantes de Teiko, su físico se consideraba perfecto, además de ser increíblemente talentoso en todo lo que se proponía, pero para el ojiceleste eso eran idioteces insignificantes, Kuroko lo consideraba mucho más que una cara bonita, a él le gustaba su actitud infantil a ratos, su sonrisa de idiota cuando se disculpaba, su capacidad de mantener la calma en toda situación, incluso adoraba su egocentrismo ocasional.

Korokocchi- se acerco el motivo de su cavilar- estas distraído, la práctica ya terminó debes ir a cambiarte, el más pequeño fue arrastrado a las duchas, sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Ojalá el agua pudiera despojarlo de aquellos sentimientos, rogaba que ella se llevara todos sus complicados pensamientos, se alejara llevándose consigo el dolor de aquel amor claramente no correspondido. El rubio no era alguien capaz de amar a alguien, pare él los demás no eran más que juguetes de los que podía deshacerse cuando quisiera.

Ya después de ducharse, estaban solos en los vestidores, todos se habían ido y el peliceleste se apresuraba para irse lo más rápido posible. No supo como pero por algún motivo su pecho se lleno del valor suficiente para lograr lo inesperado, se acerco al de ojos ámbar y dijo suavemente su nombre.

¿Korokocchi?- se sorprendió el más alto- ¿Sucede algo?- era la primera vez que veía al otro de esa manera, estaba claramente nervioso, algo realmente extraño en él, ya que nunca demostraba bien sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Kise-kun me gustas- soltó, directo como siempre, sintió como un poco de sangre se albergaba en sus mejillas, causando un notorio rubor en su pálido rostro. Quiso salir corriendo, pero por alguna extraña razón sus piernas no lo dejaron despegarse de donde estaba.

El rubio se sorprendió, una ancha sonrisa curvo sus finos labios y se extendió en su bellos rostro, se inclinó levemente para unir sus labios a los del ojiceleste en un tierno y lento beso, mientras jugueteaba con la inexperta lengua del mas bajo disfrutaba pensando que por fin había encontrado un nuevo juguete. Tetsu intentaba dar la lucha frente a la lengua que se entrometía en su boca y se movía lentamente jugando con la suya. Su sonrojo iba en aumento, era inesperado, no creía que pasaría y menos se esperaba que el rubio se adjudicara su primer beso.

Cuando el rubio por fin se separo del peliceleste para que este pudiera tomar aire, mordió suavemente su labio inferir, el sonrojo del más bajo solo iba en aumento y no parecía querer disminuir en absoluto. Sonrió abiertamente viendo su cara ya totalmente roja, disfruto la imagen y se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez, solo para susurrarle al oído suavemente-Te quiero…Korokocchi- disfrutó sintiendo el cuerpo de ojiceleste estremecerse ante sus palabras, y lo rodeo con los brazos acercándolo aún más hacia si.

El ojiceleste no se esperaba tampoco que su primer beso, no fuera lo único que le arrebataran ese día.

Los días pasaban, su "relación" iba bien, o eso parecía. Tetsuya parecía hundido en un mar de tranquilidad, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, eso quería creer y lo seguiría haciendo, pasaba todos los días mirando por la ventana, añorando otro encuentro con su querido rubio. Cada día era igual, después de las practicas se quedaban solos y disfrutaban plenamente el uno del otro, pero sin saberlo quizás el ojiceleste se lo tomaba muy enserio, lo suficiente como para volverse ciego por ese ser a quien estaba seguro de amar.

Creía ser capaz de aguantarlo, dos semanas después de comenzada la ilusión una marca de labial rojo en la camisa del rubio hizo que su mundo se desmoronara, las lágrimas se hicieron demasiado pesadas para sus parpados y comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, recorriendo lentamente su pálido rostro, se separó del causante de ellas y se alejó del él mientras aún se arreglaba la chaqueta de su era la primera vez que se veía ante ese tipo de situación pero ya era demasiado para él.

Se sorprendió a si mismo de haber caído en el mar de mentiras del rubio, solo para terminar ahogándose en el. Estaba claro que esos susurros de cariño eran falsos, que esos te amo no eran más que palabras vacías que ayudaban al ojiambar a divertirse aún más.

Logró evadir su realidad por dos días, el rubio ya no rondaba su mente, pues obligaba a esta a distraerse en cualquier cosa, lamentablemente para el no logró escapar el tercer día, se encontró frente al rubio que también caminaba distraído y algo apenado, el contacto con el cuerpo del otro casi le arrebata lágrimas nuevamente.

Lo siento- se disculpo educadamente el ojiceleste e intento alejarse rápidamente, siendo detenido por el rubio casi al instante.

No te vayas- le rogó el rubio, si bien al principio lo vio como un simple juguete más, terminó dándose cuenta de que realmente era mucho más que eso y que realmente había llegado a sentir algo por él.

No quiero escuchar más mentiras- prácticamente lo gritó, las lágrimas casi eran inaguantables, no quería seguir ahí, pero su brazo era aprisionado por el más alto.

Te amo- por un segundo Tetsuya se sorprendió. Pero inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de que era una mentira, palabras vanas sin sentimiento alguno en ellas. Podría sonar lindo para cualquiera, sobre todo viniendo de la hermosa boca del rubio, el ojiceleste, intentando aguantar las pesadas lágrimas que anegaban su vista e inundaban sus ojos, forzó su rostro a permanecer inexpresivo ante aquella vacía y dañina afirmación.

Mentiroso- articulo en un susurro casi inaudible, estaba cansado, no se quería seguir aguantando y aunque quisiera, no se sentía capaz de lograrlo. Libero su brazo dando un tirón y comenzó a caminar pasando junto al rubio e ignorando sus desesperados llamados.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, fue sincero y no sirvió de nada, ya no se creía capaz poder hacer algo, había arruinado todo y no solo eso, había logrado destrozar a alguien realmente importante para él.

Al llegar a casa el ojiceleste agradeció que el lugar se encontrara vacío en ese momento, pues solo anhelaba tranquilidad para calmar sus alborotados pensamientos. Se tiró sobre la cama, boca abajo, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada como intentando ahogarse con ella.

_**-o-**_

_**Bueno, eso fue, espero lea haya gustado :cc y eso (?) adiós~**_


End file.
